powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Manipulation
The ability to manipulate snow. Sub-power of Weather Manipulation. Variation of Ice Manipulation and Precipitation Manipulation. Also Called *Frigokinesis *Snow Element Control *Snow Control *Snowfall Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate snow, precipitation in the form of flakes of crystalline water ice. Because snow is composed of small ice particles, it is a granular material with an open and therefore soft structure, unless subjected to external pressure. Snowflakes come in a variety of sizes and shapes, with types that fall in the form of a ball due to melting and refreezing, rather than a flake, are known as hail, ice pellets or snow grains. Applications *Avalanche Creation *Blizzard Creation *Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through snow or leaving a tunnel. *Freezing *Frigokinetic Constructs * Manipulate the properties of snow. *Move/lift snow. **Cryokinetic Surfing using snow. **Elemental Flight using snow. *Snow Attacks *Snow Generation *Snow Solidification *Sound Absorption; snow can absorb sound Techniques *Cryoportation using snow. *Cryokinetic Combat using snow. *Frigokinetic Invisibility *Frigokinetic Regeneration *Granulation into snow. *Ice Healing using snow. *Snow Aura *Snow Mimicry *Snow Transmutation Variations *Snow Magic Associations *Cold Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance are both extremely desirable. *Cleanliness Inducement *Freezing *Ice Manipulation *Powder Manipulation - powder snow. *Precipitation Manipulation *Sound Absorption *Thermal Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Limitations *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May be unable to create snow, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. **Creation of snow may depend on the amount of moisture available, dry areas could make this harder or impossible. *Snow is affected by everything that normal snow would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the snow in its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces: **Melt under extreme heat (Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation or Magma Manipulation). Known Users Gallery Kopaka Icy.png|Kopaka (Bionicle) using his sword to summon a blizzard. File:HyorinmaruToshiro.gif|Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) Snow Card.jpg|The Snow Card (Card Captor Sakura) File:Fairest Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg|Snow Queen (DC Comics) Elsa Snow Manipulation.gif|Elsa's (Frozen) magic allows her to manipulate snow and ice. Emma (H2O Just Add Water) makes snow.jpg|Emma (H2O: Just Add Water) makes snow. File:Yuki_onna_as_ice_queen_by_reginanegra.jpg|Yuki-onna (Japanese Mythology/Folklore) File:Nieves (Los Protegidos) snow.gif|Nieves (Los Protegidos) Can generate snow from her hands. Storm snow.png|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) Santa Claus (Earth-616) from Ghost Rider X-Mas Special Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Among his magical powers Santa Claus (Marvel) can generate snow. 3031702-monet+-1.png|After eating the Yuki Yuki No Mi, Monet (One Piece) gained the ability to create and manipulate snow. File:Letty_Whiterock_swirl.jpg|Letty Whiterock (Touhou) Youkai of Winter. Icy - the Witch of Ice.jpg|Icy (Winx Club) as the Witch of Ice has power over Ice Snow and cold Skadi_H.png|Skadi (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of ice,snow and winter. Poli'Ahu H.png|Poli'Ahu (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of snow. Summer Snow H.png|Summer Snow (Valkyrie Crusade) Blitzen H.png|Blitzen (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Snowmisertouch.gif|Snow Miser (The Year Without A Santa Claus) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers